Ce Que Je Cherche
by blueowls
Summary: Study abroad was a total crapshoot. [Modern AU. No incest] ((Author Note: This story is incomplete and the organization is all off because of the way FF's uploads documents. So if you want to read the whole thing, with proper breaks and spaces, please find me at Ciceu at AO3. Again, this story is incomplete].))


Study abroad was a total crapshoot.

Of course everyone wanted to go to Spain or Italy or France—who wouldn't? Thinking back on everything, that definitely should have been a given. Some places were more popular than others. Anna personally had had her heart set on studying in Germany. Her father had told her once a long time ago that they had roots there. Or maybe it was Denmark. One of those countries, anyway.

The thought of the beautiful Rhine, the imposing architecture of the Reichstag, and most importantly, the stein upon stein of alcohol! It was all too good to imagine.

But, of course, Anna had spent the night before study abroad sign-ups doing shots with Kristoff in his run-down apartment, celebrating after a particularly vicious round of finals. She had never though she had a problem with alcohol before, but as the sun shinning in through Kristoff's blinds woke her with a pained groan, she realized maybe she should lay off the liquor. It must have been the morning after, but what time was it?

Rooting around in Kristoff's bed for her discarded phone, she tried to ignore the pain manifesting itself in her temples. Hangover. Great. Finding her phone and turning it on as she ran a hand through her bright auburn hair, Anna glanced at the time, the lateness of the afternoon barely registering with her tired mind until her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Fuck!"

Sitting up fast, Anna looked around wildly, but it appeared that the apartment was empty. Apparently Kristoff had woken up on time and gone off to sign up at his appointment without her, without so much as waking her up, even though he knew they were supposed to sign up together!

And she had slept in so late that she had missed her appointment. Classic Anna!

Groaning at the fact that she had slept in her clothes and didn't have time to change or even smooth out the wrinkles, Anna tugged on her boot, threw on her jacket, and grabbed her student ID off Kristoff's bedside table. barely remembered to lock the door behind her, she ran pell-mell toward the student center, trying to ignore the pounding headache still lingering from last night's revelries.

"Brussels?" Anna said slowly, her stomach plummeting. The staff member helping her fill out her forms at the student center—some shrimpy looking sophomore—nodded over the counter, adding in what he obviously thought was a helpful manner, "That's in Belgium!"

Snorting hard, Anna could barely contain her disbelieving laugh. Students packed the building in tight lines behind her as she stood unmoving, and she ignored the pointed and impatient coughing behind her. She was still tired, in pain, and she was sure her rumpled and slept-in outfit from last night was a hot mess and probably screamed 'walk of shame' to any unknowing stranger.

"Belgium," Anna sighed to herself, dropping the pen she had been holding to complete her paperwork. Frowning, she heard her voice begin to rise, and tried to keep calm like Kristoff had been teaching her. He had been really into zen crap lately, telling her to take it easy and go with the flow. But it was not in anna's nature to do so, and as another impatient visitor coughed behind her, the thought of missing out on everything she had been waiting for was too much. "Listen here, freshman. I'm a senior, okay? And this is my last chance to study abroad. I will not be going to Belgium! I did not sign up for Belgium. I planned—I have been planning—on going to Germany, for years! I've taken German ever since I got to this stupid college!"

The student helping her shrugged, looking at the computer screen in front of him and tapping away at the keyboard quickly, before turning back to her with a not-so-helpful and downright condescending smile.

"Everything's been taken since about 9 o'clock this morning. If you had been on time for your appointment, you could have squeezed into the German program. But right now it's almost four, and the only countries open are Belgium and Turkey."

Feeling her face go red in a mixture of frustration, embarrassment, and a now-all-encompassing headache, Anna picked the pen back up off the desk and hastily scrawled her signature on the final paperwork. Shoving it across the desk, she smiled in satisfaction as it flipped wildly off the desk and onto the student's lap, his face shocked and mouth open in disbelief, before stomping away.

"Au revoire, asshole!"

At home, though, Anna immediately let down her bluff.

"I can't believe I'm going to Belgium!" Anna wailed, not even caring that the probably-filthy fur lining the hood of Kristoff's parka was getting in her mouth. Slumped against his shoulder, she groaned loudly, her face mashed against his jacket, and felt Krisoff's big hand pat her gently on the shoulder. As soon as he had come back to the apartment, Anna had commandeered him for her pity party, yanking him over to his bed to cry on without so much as letting him remove his jacket or beanie.

"Belgium's not so bad," he tried to reason encouragingly. Anna only wailed louder as he tried in vain, face scrunched in concentration, to think of a positive side to her situation. "They have… Uh, waffles!"

"I'm lactose intolerant, you moron!" Anna said angrily, sitting up and bunching her hand into a fist. Smacking him hard in the shoulder, she groaned as Kristoff played her punch off nonchalantly, though he winced and tenderly patted the area.

"Mussels?" he tried again, unzipping his jacket and shimmying out of it as Anna made a gagging noise, flopping backwards onto Kristoff's unmade bed.

"And where did you get in, Mr. World Traveler?"

A moment's heavy silence, and then—

"Greece," Kristoff said guilty, reaching up uncomfortably with one hand to tip the black beanie with BAD HAIR DAY emblazoned across the front that he wore lower over his eyes.

His first choice.

As Anna stared up in silence at the ceiling, she couldn't even be mad that he didn't wake her up; not really. Friendships with boys were easy, especially for a girl who would rather play Bloody Knuckles than hold hands. And they had their perks—her favorite being that all you had to do was bat an eyelash and they'd fall all over your feet to do anything you asked. And the fact that, at least with the good ones, once you came out to them they'd see you as just another 'bro.' She had gotten more interaction with girls in college because of Kristoff's friendship than she had ever dared dream of back in her lame little town, though they never materialized into anything meaningful.

But there were drawbacks, too. Mostly being Kristoff's total lack of thought for anyone other than himself. It was more absent-mindedness than meanness, but still, Anna wouldn't be going to Germany anytime soon.

Groaning out loud again, Anna sat up once more, shoulders drooping in self-pity as Kristoff patted her on the back again. Shrugging him off and reaching down into her backpack, she grabbed her copy of the paperwork, riffling through it with narrowed eyes as Kristoff watched her.

"So, tell me all you know about Belgium."

"… That's all I know."

"Fuck my life."

"Brussels."

Anna tried to pronounce the name of the city the way the French teacher had taught her, several weeks ago when she had given her some hasty, last minute tips upon hearing that a student—a German student, no less—was going to Belgium without knowing a single word of French. "Broo-sells. Ugh."

In all honesty, the name sounded to Anna like something someone would sneeze out, not a city worthy of spending a rather large chunk of her tuition money on.

"Okay, okay, okay. You can do this. You got this," Anna told herself confidently, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she stood up from her seat. Reaching over her head to pull her backpack out of the overheard storage, she slung it over her shoulder, smacking someone behind her in the process but ignoring the angrily-spoken French. They had just landed, and having never been one to sit around and wait for life to happen to her, Anna was eager to get out of the airplane she had spent an unpleasant eleven hours on. But upon exiting the plane as people filed out and into the airport, she slowly lost her resolve as people slipped quickly around her.

At the very least, a few weeks of intensive internet research late at night with Kristoff had helped her learn the basics about Belgium. Tiny country, spoke French and Flemish, the university she would be staying at was seven hundred years old. Blah blah blah.

Slipping quickly through customs and gathering her luggage, she looked for the university liaison that was supposed to be waiting for her. He was easy to spot in the dissipating crowd—a small, round man more suited for academia, obviously searching hard for someone. Spotting her and waving at her furiously, Anna sighed in resignation and headed toward him.

With her study abroad application having come in much later than the students who had actually applied to study in Brussels, Anna was crushed to find upon getting to the exchange student center later that evening that she would only get one class the entire semester.

She kept up a brave face, nodding and signing the endless paperwork pushed at her, honestly so tired after the ride from the airport that she wasn't sure whether she even had the energy to be angry. At least not tonight.

She was shown to her room, a clean, warm, but definitely cramped-for-space little closet in the foreign exchange student dormitory. Closing the door behind herself and with no appetite for dinner despite the lateness of the hour, she dumped her luggage on the tiny desk squashed in the corner and, only pausing to toe off her boots, curled up on her bed totally clothed, falling into a deep sleep.

Okay, so things weren't great. Not good, even. Actually, they could even be described as downright terrible. She had only one class in a tiny city in a tiny country she knew nothing about. And she was totally alone.

Sitting up from her bed and wriggling out of her jacket, Anna opened the blinds to the tiny window above her bed, though it didn't let in too much light—it was raining again.

She almost should have just stayed home and saved herself the money—but she tried to keep the negativity to a minimum. Upon waking up after the most refreshing night of sleep Anna could remember in quite a long time, her natural exuberance had her up and about in no time. Taking a quick shower and putting her hair up in a lazy bun, she made a beeline for the cafeteria, and once there felt her eyes grow wide and a bead of drool slip out of her opened mouth at the sight of the veritable buffet of food available.

After having stuffed herself to the limit, Anna decided to wander about the university. It was pretty neat, if you liked old stuff, and as Anna walked around she actually began to take a shining to the old building. It was so different from home—the windows were high and narrow, the rain beating against the windowpanes in steady washes, the students all so utterly fashionable even though they were just headed to class.

Class.

Oh crap.

Slipping and sliding unintentionally on the marble floor, Anna rushed to the hall her lecture was currently being held in, cursing under her breath the entire way there.

"To recap," Anna sighed tiredly, reflecting back on her stressful day, "I pretty much missed my first day of my only class, I haven't met a single talkative person here, and worst of all, the cafeteria's pretty mad at me."

She slumped forward in her chair, leaning her elbows on her desk and titling her laptop to catch a better angle as Kristoff frowned in worry over their Skype connection. At the very least, her room was warm and her bed was more comfortable than Kristoff's back home. That was something.

"Jeez, what did you do?"

"Apparently you're supposed to pay for that stuff," Anna muttered darkly, and Kristoff laughed out loud, the sound tinny but familiar through her laptop's weak speakers. It was good to hear, and Anna felt a pang of homesickness—baby, she chastised herself—before putting the feeling out of her mind. "And it was expensive, too! I think I need a job," Anna grumbled, letting herself slip down in defeat until her forehead touched the desk. Her tiny amount of euros she had exchanged at the airport was dwindling fast after her run-in with a red-faced cafeteria worker.

Kristoff made a noncommittal noise before bluntly pointing out, "But you don't speak French."

"I'll learn," Anna sighed, sitting up. Kristoff's brows were arched in worry, and Anna interrupted, adding, "And I'll be careful. Don't worry." Shifting the focus away from herself and more than a little glad to stop wallowing in pity, she perked up, asking, "So how are you doing?"

Smiling in relief, Kristoff sat back in his chair in his own room, his turn now to tell Anna about his part of the trip.

It really was good to hear her friend, Anna realized as Kristoff spoke about the food, the classes, and of course, the girls he had already encountered. She didn't think she would ever miss him so much, and especially after so little time. It had only been about two days taking into account the time difference since she had said goodbye to him at the airport. Before he got back in his car though, having driven her as far as he could, he had taken his beanie off, plunking it down on her head before saying goodbye.

But eventually, as Kristoff rambled on, she could hear through their connection that someone was knocking at Kristoff's door, and he looked over his shoulder as someone opened his door, mentioning something about a bar in broken English.

"You go ahead," she said with a smile, watching the torn look on Kristoff's face melt away gratefully. After a quick goodbye and logging off of Skype, Anna sat alone in her quiet room, Skype's empty screen staring back at her until she could no longer take it.

Sighing, she decided to turn in for the night, slipping into her pajamas and curling up in bed.

Tomorrow, she'd look for a job.

With a map of the city in her hand and her backpack on her shoulders, Anna started off into the center of Brussles. She probably looked like atotal tourist, but she doubted there was much she could do about it. Already simply through seeing other people out and about on the street, she could tell that her boots, her coat, Kristoff's beanie, even her bag, marked her as a distinct foreigner.

Anna was pleased to discover that the university wasn't far from Brussels' center. The large spacious square was cobblestone, surrounded by ancient but quaint looking houses, more than a few cafés, and several imposing-looking modern buildings.

Taking a deep breath and steadying her nerves, Anna muttered to herself encouragingly, "I was born for this!" before entering the first café she saw.

Of all the things to go awry so far since signing up for the trip, Anna was relieved to find that landing a job was easy. With shaky French practiced earlier that morning, the owner of the café, a tall and imposing dark-haired man with the dubiously French name of Erique, took a gamble on her after sizing her up quickly, clapping her so hard on the back in welcome that she almost fell over a nearby table.

With her class lecture only one day a week, Anna began her shift that day and prepared to come in to Café Brussels from nine to five the rest of the week. She was started out with the duty of wiping down the tables, which wouldn't have been so bad if the sky, previously overcast, had not decided to break open and pour. Though there were only a few tables set up outside, Anna grumbled to herself as she walked out into the rain, avoiding tourists running for cover as she dragged the tables and chairs closer to the café and under the shelter of its small awning.

When it was finally time to go home, she waved goodbye to Erique and headed out, donning her parka, pulling her beanie down low over her cold ears, and topping it off with her hood. The temperature had dropped quite a bit, and making her way home, Anna did not even notice the few stalls that had began to be built in the square.

"I hate this place," Anna muttered darkly to herself as she once again walked to work in the rain. Always, it was rain. Not even proper snow as winter began in earnest; just cold, cold rain, day after day.

After the honeymoon blush wore off and Anna settled into her job, she discovered that despite the closeness of the café, getting to work was a pain. A car was absolutely out of the question, and so was a bike–though Anna would try anything once, she knew her limits and that included admitting to herself that she was far too uncoordinated to deal with cobblestone roads. So that left her walking—often squished on tiny sidewalks between houses and cars that somehow always managed to splash just her in puddles of water.

She was sure the locals got a real hoot out of it.

Entering the café and shedding her parka and beanie, Anna quickly picked up her apron, throwing it on and getting to work picking up finished plates from behind the counter and dishing them out to customers. There were never many at Café Brussels, but always enough trickling in to warrant keeping it open.

When a lull fell in business afternoon, Anna stopped by where Erique was counting the cash in the register, and her curiosity getting the best of her, asked, "So what's up with the stuff in the square?"

More and more rustic wooden sheds had popped up over the week, filling half the square. The other half was dedicated to large blocky structures currently hidden underneath weatherproof tarps. She was not the only one curious, and had seen several tourists hovering around the area, checking out what Erique told her were the Christmas stalls and also trying to figure out what the tarps concealed.

Erique looked at her quizzically, before nodding in understanding, realizing she could not possible know what it was. When he spoke it was always slow so that Anna could understand, and for that she as grateful.

"It is the annual ice sculpture festival."

Anna nodded slowly, opening and shutting her mouth in an attempt to find something polite to say. It sounded like a total snorefest to her, but taking her lack of speech as either surprise or interest, Erique continued, smiling.

"You know, the business, it is done for the afternoon. You go see what it is now!"

Face breaking out into a smile, Anna yanked off her apron, getting all of her gear on quickly all the while thanking Erique profusely. Running out of the café and nearly bowling over a customer in the process, Anna dashed across the square to the tarps, where as night began to fall and city lights began to glow warmly, she could see what was being uncovered by a few city workers.

Ice.

Block after giant block of ice.

Stopping near one translucent-blue block, Anna took in the sight, awed at the sheer size. It might as well have been a glacier to her, and the thought that someone would be able to create art out of such an unforgiving medium was beyond her.

More than a few people, tourists and natives alike, had appeared alongside her, equally as interested. As Anna watched the people mill around, her gaze dropped from the workers revealing the ice to a few people speaking in front of one particular block near the middle of the square. Edging closer as nonchalantly as possible, Anna could see that an older woman, hair held back in a gray ponytail, was speaking in a foreign language with a thin young woman whose back was turned to her. The older women held a chisel in one hand and several papers in the other, and was attempting to give them both to the younger woman. The younger woman, though, was shaking her head and had her arms crossed over her middle, refusing to take them. Even from her position quite a distance away, Anna could hear the sigh of frustration from the older woman, who threw up her hands and began to stalk away, with the papers and tools still in her possession.

Anna watched as the younger woman turned around, her movements controlled despite the obviously heated exchange, and felt her stomach drop as the young woman happened to catch her eye, look away briefly, and then do a visible double-take to catch Anna's eye again in surprise.

It all happened quickly, faster than Anna could respond. Tearing her gaze away, Anna tried to keep herself from blushing, pulling her beanie lower over her eyes. She had totally just been caught staring—and that was way more rude here than back home. At least that much she had learned. Feeling like a child, she waited several seconds before chancing a glance out of the corner of her eye at the woman—but again she had her back to Anna, and appeared to be looking at the block of ice in front of her.

As a fine drizzle began to fall and she realized the intensity of the darkness falling, Anna decided to head home, hiking her backpack up higher on her shoulders and zipping her parka against the cold before walking away.

The next day, after Erique let her go for the night, Anna headed over to the square again.

The blocks of ice were completely unveiled now, each pristine block awaiting an artist. From what she understood, they really were planning to have an ice sculpture contest in the middle of the city. Not that there was much else to do though, apparently.

Threading her way through the ice and the other people observing it, Anna kept a sharp eye out for the young woman she had seen the day before. Not that she was stalking her or anything! Well, Anna wasn't sure entirely why she was trying to find her again. That was how most of her plans began and ended—with no clear plan or even a goal. It was probably why all her interaction with girls back home had fallen through, too. Most girls were looking for a relationship, and Anna… Anna wasn't sure what she was looking for. All she knew was that she would know what it was when she found it.

Snapping back to attention, Anna saw a familiar form once again observing a particular block of ice, slowly pacing around it. Stopping near the block, Anna waited until the young woman had completed her circle around it and wandered back around toward her, blue eyes going wide at the realization that someone was waiting for her.

"Hi," Anna began unceremoniously and with meek wave. "I, uh. My name is Anna and—"

Oh, crap. What if she didn't speak English?

Feeling her face burn at such a glaring overlook on her part, Anna struggled to form a coherent sentence in French as the young woman began to smile softly.

"Uh, bonjour! Je m'appelle Anna. Je… um …"

With a laugh, the young woman covered her mouth, shyly looking up before stunning Anna. Though she had an accent that Anna couldn't place, she spoke clearly and with ease in English. "It's very nice to meet you, Anna."

Struggling to think of what to say next, Anna only managed to nod before extending her hand, pulling it back just as quickly when she remembered hand-shaking wasn't really the norm.

She had no idea why she was getting so flustered—it happened, usually with girls, but never this much. But Anna realized more quickly than yesterday that she was staring. It was hard not to do so. The young woman was a bit taller than her, with fair skin and platinum-blonde hair pulled back in a tight fishtail braid. Large blue eyes sparkled with emotion, and despite the biting cold and the growing darkness, she wore only a plain white t-shirt and form-fitting black jeans, tucked into boots rising nearly to her knees.

Taking control of the stalling situation, the young woman spoke up, offering her name with a smile.

"I'm Elsa. What brings you to Brussels, Anna?"

Anna could listen to the way the young woman—Elsa—said her name all day and would never grow tired of it. Trying not to appear like a total idiot, she cleared her throat and brought up a calm and coherent response that surprised even herself.

"Erique told me this is going to be an ice sculpture contest, and when I saw you checking out the ice yesterday, I just had to know what you were going to build."

Elsa seemed to perk up at the question, and Anna congratulated herself as Elsa eagerly explained what she was doing, crossing her bare arms over her middle more in thought than from the cold.

"I actually don't know what I'll be creating, but this block of ice is mine. Charlotte is giving me free reign with it this year!"

Yesterday's interaction between Elsa and the older woman, Charlotte, suddenly began to make sense, and Anna felt her mouth drop open in awe. Elsa had refused the older woman's schematics, the papers that she had been holding; and with no papers of her own in sight, it seemed as if Elsa would be working from her own imagination to create a piece of work for the city's competition.

Anna felt something deep within her stir at the realization.

She had a thing for artists. Like, a big thing for artists. Even if it was for something as… unique… as ice sculpture.

"Oh wow, I mean, congratulations!" Anna said quickly, Elsa's obvious happiness becoming contagious. Smiling and taking a long look up and down the block of ice, Anna whistled, impressed. "I can't wait to see what it'll turn out to be. I'm sure you'll do great."

Glancing back at Elsa, Anna was surprised to see her reach into her back pocket, pulling out a black felt-tip pen, and tentatively reaching out to her free hand. Trying not to gasp at the feeling of Elsa's freezing-cold fingers on hers, Anna watched disbelievingly as Elsa uncapped her pen and quickly but neatly wrote out a row of numbers in tight script on her palm.

"You should come back tomorrow," Elsa said happily, putting her pen back in her pocket and letting go of Anna's hand. Anna nodded lamely before finding her voice, cradling her hand against herself and being careful not to smudge the numbers. "That's my number in case you can't find me, but I'll be here for quite a while. The competition ends at the end of the month."

"Uh, yeah, of course!" Anna stammered. "Same time, same place?"

Elsa nodded, hands clasped excitedly in front of her. "Maybe I'll have an idea by then. I would appreciate your input." Pausing shyly, Elsa looked away briefly before meeting Anna's eyes again, her voice growing softer. She was blushing! Anna tried to keep her cool, despite what a good look the flush brought to Elsa's fair skin. "And maybe we could get a coffee after, if you're not too busy?"

Unable to keep from grinning, Anna nodded eagerly in agreement. "That sounds great!"

And obviously, the next step would be to spill everything to Kristoff!

Deciding to turn in before she could ruin their meeting by saying something horribly stupid, Anna gave Elsa a wave before beginning to back away from her. She had hardly noticed the crowd growing around them, and bumped into one man before beating a hasty retreat.

"I have to go know, but I will definitely see you tomorrow!" she said a bit too loudly, feeling her knees turn weak at the sight of Elsa's gentle smile.

Slipping into the crowd, she breathed a sigh of relief as people closed in around her and she slowed her stride to keep from running home in excitement.

"I have a date!" Anna squealed excitedly, bouncing in her seat. Bundled up in warm blankets in her room and drinking a mug of instant hot cocoa from the cafeteria, Anna watched gratefully as Kristoff smiled back and congratulated her through Skype.

"It's about time. You're a great friend, Anna, don't get me wrong, but you have to tell me... How did you manage that?"

Gasping in pantomimed hurt and holding a hand to her heart theatrically, Anna smiled victoriously as she dropped the act. "Oh, how the tables have turned! Wouldn't you like to know?" Kristoff grunted, the fact that he was still very much single a sore point. But unable to contain herself, she continued happily. "She's an artist. She appreciated my witty comments and academic contributions to the discussion."

"You're gushing," Kristoff said, pulling a face and pretending to gag. "Meaning?"

"I complemented her ice sculpture," Anna admitted quickly, words thick as she quickly took a drink of cocoa. "But it really was cool!"

She heard the badly hidden chuckle in Kristoff's voice as he repeated incredulously, "Ice sculpture?"

"Hey, it's a thing here," Anna exclaimed, suddenly defensive. "Don't knock it until you've tried it. And sculpting is hard, you know that. Remember your ceramics class?"

"Alright, alright," Kristoff laughed, holding up his hands in a calm down motion. "But at least get a picture of Ms. Prefect's ice sculpture whenever it's done. After everything you've rambled on about, I'm expecting something pretty great. Like, I don't know, an ice sled you can really hook a reindeer to, or a working igloo or something."

Laughing out loud at Kristoff's suggestions, Anna felt the discussion wind down, and they both quickly said their goodbyes before logging off.

Jumping into bed, Anna could barely contain her excitement about the tomorrow's promised date—but as always, eager though she was, the long hours she had put in at work as well as briefly on her classwork caught up with her, and within no time she was asleep.

Waving goodbye to Erique after another day of work, Anna groaned as a cold wind hit her upon exiting the café and broke out her umbrella before leaving the doorstep of Café Brussels. It was a veritable downpour, and she hoped that the inclement weather hadn't driven everyone off of the square and back home.

Making her way toward the center of the square and Elsa's block of ice, Anna breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Elsa climbing down from a ladder placed parallel to her block of ice, completely soaked but too engrossed in her work to realize it.

Grinning, Anna walked up to her as she reached the ground, watching in amusement as Elsa looked up, surprised at the sudden lack of rainfall. A smile broke over her face at the sight of Anna holding her rather large umbrella over the both of them.

"I didn't think you would make it today," Elsa spoke, motioning at the downpour falling around them. Anna shook her head, trying to keep her knees from going weak as Elsa absentmindedly reached up and began to fix her braid, tucking bedraggled strands back into place. The motion pulled her wet shirt tight against her body, and defined but lean muscle in her arms flexed as she finished by smoothing back her hair.

Even soaking wet, she was beautiful. Whenever Anna came back in from being out in rain or snow, Kristoff had always made sure to let her know she looked a bit like a drowned, undersized fox.

"Of course! I said I would, and my word's my name. And, uh, I realized my phone doesn't really work here," Anna admitted. With Elsa's confused look, Anna explained, suddenly nervous, "I'm an exchange student."

A flicker of something crossed Elsa's face, but it was so quick that Anna nearly missed it. But Elsa's next words banished the flicker to the corner of Anna's mind.

"I'm also not from around here," Elsa said with a smile, and Anna sighed in relief.

"Really? Cool! I mean, so you know what it's like?"

Nodding, Elsa elaborated, tugging on her soaking wet shirt absentmindedly. Despite her attempts, it stuck close to her skin—not like Anna was watching or anything. "Yes, I finished university several years ago, and I've been working here ever since. It wasn't exactly my plan, but I'm happy."

Nodding in understanding, Anna blurted out, "I didn't exactly plan on coming to Belgium either. I mean, it wasn't planned, actually—at all. But I sure am glad I did now."

With what she had just said dawning on her, Anna looked away, sideways at the block of ice instead, biting her lip and horrified at the words she had just spoken. That probably had to be the definition of laying it on too thick, too fast. But thankfully, all she heard was Elsa's soft laugh and a rustle as Elsa moved closer.

Suddenly standing shoulder to shoulder, Anna looked sideways briefly at Elsa as Elsa pointed at the top of the block of ice.

"I was measuring the ice tonight when the rain caught me. I didn't even notice, truthfully; Norway is much colder." With a look of concentration, Elsa seemed to steel herself before turning to Anna, her normally expressive eyes unsure and worrying the fingers of one hand. "But before we head out… Would you mind accompanying me home before we head out? I'm sorry to ask. I don't live far, I just want to change into something drier, if you don't mind?"

Horrified that she had been standing there obliviously the whole time warm and dry while Elsa was clearly soaking wet, Anna blushed furiously and nodded.

"Lead the way!" Anna said, motioning forward dramatically with her umbrella and scattering them in raindrops in the process. Running a hand up the back of her neck in embarrassment, Anna barely realized that Elsa had slipped her hand around her elbow until she felt the other girl tug her forward encouragingly.

"Allons-y."

Elsa's apartment was the very definition of starving artist. It wasn't a bad thing, for Anna liked it immediately upon sight. But it bore a striking resemblance to her room, only somehow giving off the polished and purposeful impression that Elsa preferred things clean and bare, rather than what Anna felt her room exuded—a sad lack of anything to mark the room as her own.

There was a bed in one corner, the mattress directly on the floor, a tiny wardrobe in the other corner, and exactly one table littered with books and one chair in the middle of the obviously multipurpose room. Around the corner in another small room, Elsa mentioned there was a bathroom as well as the kitchen.

"Please, sit down," Elsa offered, pulling out the chair for her as Anna rattled her umbrella near the door, shaking off the water and leaving it open to dry. "I won't be long."

"Take your time," Anna said, trying to keep her teeth from clicking as, having sat down and finally stopped moving, she realized exactly how cold it was in the apartment. "But, uh, do you have like a heater or some fire I could warm up with?" Throwing in a nervous laugh, Anna watched in horror as Elsa's face fell.

"No," Elsa said softly, a fierce blush coloring her cheeks as she looked down. Grasping for words and realizing she had most likely stumbled upon a tender subject, Anna heard the words leave her mouth before she even registered what they said.

Riiiight. Starving artist.

"Who needs heat? Not me, that's for sure. I always like the cold! Not like Kristoff, the big baby. He's in Greece right now."

Looking slightly more at ease, Elsa looked up at Anna as she walked over to her wardrobe, opening the doors and looking through neatly organized clothes as she asked with a smile, "Who is this Kristoff?"

"Just a friend," Anna said, nearly stumbling over her own words in an effort to get them out quickly. One arm resting on the table, she placed her other elbow on the surface and propped up her head in her hand, watching as Elsa picked a dark, warm-looking sweater out. "He's a big goofball, we met back in college and—oh my god is that a tattoo?"

Eyes wide, Anna struggled to keep her mouth from falling open at the sight of Elsa tugging up at the bottom of her damp shirt and pulling it over her head. Standing in only jeans and the most delicate looking bra Anna had ever seen, Elsa turned at the sudden high rise of Anna's voice.

Somehow, Anna had completely missed it their previous meeting yesterday, though she wasn't sure how she had considering the sheer size of it. Starting from the sharp edge of Elsa's shoulder, a geometric-looking circle radiated outwards. In intricate patterns, it spread down her arm, across her ribcage, barely skirting the swell of her breast, and ghosting across her collarbone before stopping a the side of her neck. As Elsa turned, modeling it, Anna could see it continued over her shoulder and across her shoulder blades, coming full circle at her ribs.

"My friend back in Norway did it for me," Elsa said shyly, holding out her arm for Anna to see. Getting up and walking closer, Anna was too intrigued to even notice their proximity or Elsa's state of undress. "I wanted something in black at first, but he convinced me white ink would look better on me."

"Great choice," Anna muttered appreciatively, taking in the sight. Unlike any tattoo she had ever seen, the ink used to create the patterns was a soft, pale white, blending in so well with Elsa's fair skin that Anna could barely make out the pattern. But once she realized what it was, she smiled, standing back up and watching as Elsa blushed, turning away to lift her sweater and pull it over her head.

"A snowflake?"

"My friend was very good at math," Elsa explained, though Anna though it was a fitting tattoo regardless of the story behind it. Something so ethereal, so tentative and beautiful, was definitely right up Elsa's alley. As Elsa picked out a new pair of jeans as well, Anna sat back down at the table, turning her head away to give the other girl privacy. "It has something to do with sacred geometry."

"So it has nothing at all to do with your ice sculptures, Ms. Big Artiste?"

Laughing, Elsa turned around once she was fully dressed, and Anna watched, her heart beating faster, as Elsa walked up to her.

In her white jeans and dark top, with slim boots accenting her outfit and hair pulled up neatly, Anna suddenly felt very inadequate. Having rushed over from work, she was dressed in the same jeans and sneakers she had worked all day in, though she had opted to bring along and wear her best bright-green peacoat instead of her beaten-up old parka. But the feeling was forgotten as Elsa took her hand, and with a kind smile helped her up, finally ready to leave.

"That, too!"

The café that Elsa had chosen was deeper into the center of Brussels, away from the university. Anna had never ventured that way, and was fascinated to find it was even more hip and alive than the square.

The streets, like most of Brussels, were narrow and winding, with shops along the street and homes above them. With all of the young tourists and locals hopping from café to café and standing out in the crowded streets to smoke, Anna and Elsa blended right into the crowd. Almost too well, and Anna panicked momentarily when she was almost separated from Elsa when a pack of drunken young men walked rudely between them. But quickly she felt a cold hand grab hers, and looking to her right, saw Elsa alongside her, holding her hand encouragingly.

Burying her face in the collar of her coat, Anna hid a smile as Elsa's fingers entwined with hers as she lead her to a small, hole-in-the-wall café. It was busier than Anna expected a mere café to be, and so they chose a small round table just outside the door despite the cold. Anna congratulated herself on having the responsible foresight to check the weather for that day earlier that morning and bringing an appropriately heavy coat.

Taking a seat so that her back was against the café and she could look out at the people passing on the street, Anna expected Elsa to sit opposite her—but was pleasantly surprised when Elsa took the spare chair next to her, sitting right alongside her.

"So how exactly did you get into ice? Is that a Norwegian thing?" Anna asked conversationally. Elsa grabbed the attention of a passing waiter, quickly ordering something in French, before turning to Anna and answering.

"I started out with marble, actually," Elsa laughed, as if the very idea was ridiculous, and Anna's eyes widened in surprise. "That's not a forgiving medium," Anna commented, and Elsa nodded in agreement, her blue eyes sparkling as the conversation turned toward art.

"It was actually what I finished my degree in. Studio art. I loved it, but I visited my cousin out in the countryside where he cuts ice not long after graduating, and I found that ice just came more naturally."

"You've cut ice? Like, out of a frozen lake?" Anna asked incredulously, and Elsa nodded. Taking advantage of Anna's silent moment of admiration, Elsa proposed her own question, a mischievous sparkle to her eye as she leaned against the table, watching Anna.

"So how have you never heard of Belgium's most famous winter festival?"

Not wanting to crush Elsa's optimistic understanding of what famous winter festival meant, or even how many people outside of Belgium know that Belgium existed, Anna smiled and nodded appropriately, feigning forgetfulness as the waiter came and brought them their coffee. "Oh, well. I forgot it was that festival, you know! Silly, wasn't it?"

Elsa laughed teasingly but without harm at Anna's discomfort, the corners of her eyes crinkling as they both took their coffees and brought them to their lips.

"So what do you get for winning?" Anna asked, licking her lips as she set her cup down. She had been pleased to find that Elsa had actually ordered her hot chocolate, rather than coffee. This one certainly was a keeper, she thought jokingly to herself, before banishing the fast, weirdo. Just stop thinking..

"Just recognition," Elsa sighed hopefully, and Anna could tell from the weight that Elsa put into it that this was better than any possible prize that could be offered. "Hopefully it would lead to some commissions if I won."

"For ice?" Anna asked, cupping her cold hands around her mug, and Elsa shook her head.

"For anything, really. Ice is my passion and I want to be able to support myself well enough to do it on my time off, if I can't be paid to do it as a career."

Anna nodded in understanding. She tried not to think of what she'd do after graduating, having no job in mind and no real plans to guide her. Elsa let out a soft sigh, distracting her from her thoughts, and seeing Elsa's smile fade, Anna placed her hand atop Elsa's cold one worriedly.

"I love what I do, but at the same time, I kind of need this to go well. My parents… don't approve of the way I live."

"Your art?" Anna asked softly, wondering what possible opposition someone could have to something that made their child happy. Elsa smiled sadly at her, answering, "Yes... Among other reasons."

Elsa's expressive eyes seemed to be searching for something that Anna couldn't place, and as Elsa slowly began to look away from her and slip her hand out from under hers, the weight of her words hit Anna.

Looking as she did, wearing what she wore, and spending so much time with Kristoff and his other good male friends, Anna had learned the hard way that not many girls had ever considered her as a serious partner, and it was difficult to convince them other wise. She often had to prove herself beyond what she felt other, more obvious girls did, and the thought struck her hard—did Elsa not know?

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna breathed out softly, smiling as Elsa turned back towards her hopefully at the sound of her name. Placing a hand on Elsa's knee to steady herself, Anna leaned in close, watching through half-lidded eyes as Elsa instinctively mirrored her, eyes closing too—and with her nose bumping against Elsa's, Anna placed a soft kiss to the other girl's lips.

The café, the people around them—everything fell away as Anna took in the taste of cocoa on Elsa's lips, soft and unbelievably warm.

After a few more innocent, blushing kisses, the two girls had sat smiling, finishing their drinks, their hands held together under the table in Anna's lap as they talked about Elsa's previous artistic project, Anna's entire study abroad fiasco before arriving in Brussels, about anything and everything.

But as the night grew later and colder, Anna unfortunately had to think of work the next day, and stood up unwillingly, wishing she could linger. Thanking her for the cocoa and the night as Elsa laid several euros on the table, Anna looked around the streets, now growing more and more empty. But without missing a beat, Elsa's hand was on the crook of her elbow again, close and comforting.

She had absolutely no idea how to get back, but ever the lady and clearly seeing her predicament plain on her worried features, Elsa offered to walk her home.

It was a comfortably silent walk, hand-in-hand as snow began to fall, softly and silently. Upon reaching the door to the university, they paused, Anna turning to Elsa to wish her a good night.

"See you tomorrow?" Elsa asked, adorably hopefully, and Anna nodded, impulsively reaching up on tiptoe and placing her hands on Elsa's shoulders to steady herself as she kissed her goodbye.

In the snow and very much alone, it was less chaste than the one at the café, and as it drew out Anna shuddered with pleasure as she felt Elsa respond, felt Elsa's hands settle shyly on her waist before gaining confidence and drawing her close.

Watching Elsa work was a pleasure.

After work at Café Brussels the next day, Anna watched as Elsa stood at the top of her ladder, a chisel in one hand and mallet in another as she began to chip off ice from the uppermost corners of the block.

So, it was a little weird that she was sitting on the cold, still-snowy ground. Totally a tourist move, and her jeans would be dirty by the end of the night, but Anna no longer cared. As Elsa worked, Anna kept up conversation with her, listening as Elsa excitedly showed her what markings or imperfections in the ice were and explained all the different ways to go about carving, how it differed from marble or clay. Most of it flew over her head as someone who had never taken a real art class and had only a pedestrian interest, but Anna appreciated Elsa's warm smile, her enthusiasm, and most of all, her confidence.

Working in only jeans and a sheer, thin tank, Elsa's lean muscle was more obvious as she struck down against her chisel, tendon and muscle moving under her tattoo, shaving ice off the block, wiping away chips of ice and wetness with a bare hand, stepping back now and again to take stock of her work. With her hair pulled back in her favored style of a tight braid and her blue eyes narrowed in concentration, Anna felt that initial stir she had felt upon meeting Elsa reappear, bringing with it thoughts that she tried with red cheeks to ignore—the thought of Elsa's hands not only on her waist like last night, but elsewhere, wandering over her body, followed by lips and tongue and—

Oh, she had it bad.

Kristoff has always teased her, saying she'd end up falling hard for the first girl to kiss her, probably in under a week, and she dreaded proving him right.

And speaking of, she really needed to Skype him.

"Anna?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Anna smiled and stood up, brushing off the seat of her pants as Elsa walked up to her, wiping off her own hands to make sure she didn't get Anna's wet. Her ice draped in the tarp for the night, Elsa said brightly, "I'm done for tonight! Want to get out of this rain?"

Looking skyward, Anna blinked as a drop of rain hit her nose, hearing a faint giggle from Elsa. She was so used to the weather now that she had ignored it completely.

"I hardly even notice anymore," Anna commented as she hoisted her backpack onto her shoulders. They had planned to go back to the café where they had first kissed at, and with Elsa walking alongside her, they began their way through the darkened streets. "Honestly, I just pretend it's Paris, and it makes it alright. It might as well be. I assume it's just as rainy and pretty in Paris, I guess, in its own way. I'm rambling…"

Nodding in agreement at Anna's thought process, Elsa tilted her head before taking Anna's hand, threading their fingers together. Anna didn't even jump at the feeling anymore—just squeezed back, savoring Elsa's coldness. "Would you like to see Paris one day? It is a beautiful city."

"Duh!" Anna exclaimed loudly, "It's only the most romantic city in the world! I mean, so I've heard." After a pause in which she glanced at Elsa's face, Anna gasped, her free hand flying to cover her mouth in surprise. "Oh my god, do you mean with you?"

"Unless there's another sculpture here you would rather go with?" Elsa said with a teasing smile, as they continued to walk. Feeling her shoulder bump into Elsa's, Anna entertained the thought briefly, but thought back to Elsa's tiny apartment, her work based on commission, her lack of heating, and even her own job at Café Brussels that paid enough to eat out, but still not every night.

"Psh, no way," Anna said quickly, laughing and waving a hand dismissively in front of herself. She hoped she sounded convincing, because the ideawas tempting, but entirely not feasible. "It sounds expensive. Anyway, I'm fine here just watching you work."

She had apparently said just the right thing, and blushing fiercely, Elsa fell silent with a smile as they continued walking.

"I still don't have a picture."

Stuffing half a famous Belgian waffle into her mouth—she would deal with the consequences and upset stomach of the dairy later—Anna said around her mouthful of food, "Because I don't know what she's making."

Kristoff looked more tan, and if Anna could tell through Skype's shaky connection, a bit more muscular and broad around the shoulders. He must have been working out with his new friends. His blond hair was light as gold, and he raised an eyebrow at her words. "How do you not know?"

"She won't tell me," Anna explained. "And I can't figure out what it is yet. It looks like… Well, like ice."

Snorting in laughter, Kristoff slapped the table in amusement. "You're a terrible girlfriend."

Instantly going bright red, Anna struggled to find a suitable retort. All she came up with, in a voice much lower than she expected to hear, was, "We're not girlfriends."

Instantly losing his smile, Kristoff coughed and switched to another topic, sensing her discomfort about the subject.

"Any Christmas plans, feisty-pants?"

"Nothing on my end," Anna sighed dejectedly, sitting back comfortably in her chair. Taking another bite of the remaining waffle, she chewed thoughtfully before responding. "I'll probably just sit here and stuff my face. It sounds fun enough. You?"

"Same," Kristoff said flatly. Tilting his chair back, he put his hands behind his head—and yeah, he had been working out. He probably had the girls all over him now, and Anna felt a bit of relief knowing her friend was not only hanging on, but faring well. "I mean, I was invited to some drinking stuff, but I think I'm just going to stay in. It's weird, being alone. Not bad-weird, but just… weird."

Anna nodded, understanding the apprehension but also the endless possibilities, of spending Christmas alone.

With Kristoff's words settling in her mind as they said their goodbyes and logged off, Anna's first thought was of Elsa. Thinking back to what Elsa had said about her family the first day at the café, she was probably planning the same lonely holiday as she and Kristoff were.

Jumping up and nearly knocking back her chair, Anna gasped aloud at the brilliant plan she had just conceived. It didn't matter that it was a cusp of the moment wish, or that they had met barely a month ago. Anna knew what it felt like to be alone, and knew Elsa, who was such a wonderful person, didn't deserve a moment of loneliness.

She would ask Elsa to spend Christmas with her, somehow.

As the days had passed, Elsa's creation had became more and more apparent, particularly as Elsa had mentioned she was working on it more during the day as well. The block of ice appeared to crystallize into something else in leaps and bounds.

Anna had asked what it was the first day Elsa began to work on it, but with a smile, Elsa had only said, "You'll know when you see it!"

Groaning in impatience, Anna had begged her to tell her, but only shaking her head at each of Anna's inquiries, Anna had given up, seeing that Elsa was not one to cave to pressure, even to a ravishing redhead who was an expert at batting her eyelashes demurely.

But finally, the day after her Skype conversation with Kristoff and as Anna watched for yet another night as Elsa worked on her sculpture, she saw exactly what Elsa had been working on so hard.

"It's a castle!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, and from her perch atop her ladder, Elsa looked down with a pleased smile. Now that Anna knew what it was, it was so obvious! Buttresses, spires, and turrets all popped out, the ice creating a crystalline palace that somehow shone in a variety of blues and purples and pinks.

"I'm just finishing the basic outline. By Tuesday I should be able to start hammering out the real details!"

Anna shook her head in amazement. It looked nearly done to her, but what did she know about art? As Elsa finished for the night, sitting down next to her to look back on her sculpture, she actually began to speak without prompting from Anna—rattling on excitedly about each of the competitions' sculptures, their flaws, their technique, how hard each one would be to beat. As they rapidly neared the end of the competition, few artists had bothered to drape theirs with a tarp each night, leaving their art visible to the square.

Anna felt a weak smile grow on her face as she watched Elsa speak animatedly. God, she was cute.

"Anna?"

Snapping to attention, Anna tried not to look too much as if she had just come out of a daydream. But of courses, what came out of her mouth was a clear response that she had not heard a single word that had come out of Elsa's mouth. "Huh?"

Not looking particularly perturbed that Anna had missed the last part of their conversation, Elsa repeated herself generously. "Do you want to try?"

"Try…?"

Elsa nodded at the ice castle, and with a sharp gasp, Anna shook her head, holding up her hands. "Oh, no, Elsa, I don't know anything about art! I'll ruin it!"

"I could help you," Elsa offered. But she reached up uncertainly, running her hands through her hair. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Alright!" The words were blurted out without thought; Anna couldn't stand to see Elsa so unsure of herself, especially since she had been so confident about her art the entire time she had been watching her.

It was decided that two people on a ladder—especially if one of them was Anna—was bound to end in disaster, and Anna didn't trust herself to work on the higher, narrower parts of the castle. So she picked a spot out near the base of the creation, hoping that the ice was thicker there and less likely for her to shatter some irreparable part of it.

Holding the hammer and chisel Elsa had leant her in her hands, Anna stood unmoving, with absolutely no idea what to do. She loved talking about art with Elsa, but doing it herself was another thing entirely.

Memories of the ceramics class she had taken with Kristoff once flicked through her mind—though she teased him relentlessly about his ungodly final project, a teapot that lilted so much to the side that it barely held water, she had herself been practically kicked out of the class for somehow breaking the department's brand new potter's wheel… not to mention totally failing every single one of her projects.

Uncertainty holding her back, Anna nearly gasped as she felt a warm body sidle up behind hers. Elsa's always-freezing hands encompassed her own, slowly guiding the hammer and chisel to the ice.

"Need some help?" Elsa's voice was soft, her breath cool on Anna's neck, and the closeness of her, of Elsa pressed up flush against her back as she tried so innocently to help her, had Anna tense up, her mind racing in two opposite directions—turn around and kiss Elsa senseless, and no matter what to absolutely not screw up the entry that Elsa had been working for weeks on.

All that Anna managed to do was let out was an uneasy whimper as Elsa's hands, guiding her own, began to use the tools to slowly chip away ice at the corner of the castle. Soon it became apparent that Elsa was filing down a battlement to look more refined.

"See? It's not that hard!" Elsa's voice held a proud smile to it, and Anna began to ease up slowly, her mind focusing on the work at hand. It was too important to mess up. "What do you think?"

"It's… much harder than it looks, actually," Anna admitted as Elsa's hands did most of the work. Though she held the tools, it was Elsa who provided all of the strength to shape the ice, her bare arms flexing against her as she worked.

And as the battlement Elsa was working on grew more refined, she leaned in closer—Anna could feel her resting her chin on her shoulder, her movements preternaturally steady. Muscle danced slowly under her tattoo, and Elsa's scent enveloped her as she worked.

Trying to keep the cadence of her breath from betraying her as Anna felt her body grow warm, she unconsciously pushed back, arching back up against Elsa, her concentration dividing—and with an out-of-place crack, froze instantly.

The corner of the castle now had a jagged chunk missing.

To Anna's racing mind, it was gigantic, irreparable, a gaping hole in the castle's battlements—in reality, it could barely be seen, and Elsa could in her own way buff it out. She was, after all, only trimming it down. The details would really begin tomorrow.

But Anna shut her eyes hard against tears that sprang hot and unbidden. Wrestling out of Elsa's grip and dropping the tools on the cobblestone ground, Anna ducked under Elsa's arms, barely looking back at the other girl's stricken expression—not so much for the damage to the sculpture as for the pain it was apparently causing Anna—as she pulled her coat tight about her and very nearly ran away, careful not to slip on the sleety ground.

Her apology was shit, and Anna knew it. Over her shoulder, probably nowhere near loud enough for Elsa to hear, she tried to keep the waver out of her voice, and cursed herself when she couldn't keep it out.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa, I have to go."

That night was torture. But seeing Elsa tomorrow would be as well. And—oh yeah—she hadn't even proposed her Christmas plans to Elsa. And Christmas Eve was in two days. And most importantly Elsa probably never wanted to see her again, given that she had ruined her prize-winning sculpture that she probably needed to survive.

Oh, god.

Groaning, Anna turned over in her bed, smothering her face in her pillow in shame and guilt.

There was no way Elsa would ever want to see her again.

With a heavy heart, Anna left Café Brussels almost reluctantly the next day when she finished work, looking across the square to where people had begun to gather every night to watch the artists put their finishing touches on their work. Tomorrow night, the judging would began, so all of the sculptures were nearing completion, and many artists were giving the public an advance showing.

She had thought about it all day—she would go over there and give Elsa a really apology, and let her know even though the thought of it hurt that she would completely understand if Elsa never wanted to see her again. With weak knees, Anna made her way over, sliding her way through the crowd until she reached Elsa's familiar sculpture.

Holding back when she reached her, Anna could see Elsa was standing in front of several Japanese tourists, motioning to her sculpture. She could heard that Elsa was trying to explain in slow English the process she had used to create it—but it was obvious it was lost on the tourists, who actually seemed enthralled more with Elsa's platinum hair and tattoo bared by her sleeveless shirt than her work. Anna watched with a slow smile growing on her face as Elsa good-naturedly put up with the attention, laughing as the tourists swamped her, most of them barely reaching her shoulder, and posing in front of her sculpture as one tourists took a picture of them all, laughing.

As Anna watched, Elsa's gaze seemed to sweep over the people watching them once the picture was taken, almost like she was searching. Could it be possible she was still expecting her? That she didn't hate her?

Hope rising in her chest, Anna froze in place as Elsa's eyes made contact with her—and smiled.

But it was not just any smile. With lidded eyes, Elsa's entrancing smile brought back yesterday's feelings instantly.

Feeling her knees grow weak, Anna walked over, breathing out evenly. She had to tell Elsa it was okay if she never wanted to see her again. It was the only natural step Anna could think of. She had screwed up Elsa's chance at winning the one thing that was important to her, and her livelihood too, most likely. But the look in Elsa's eyes cracked her resolve, and the kiss that Elsa greeted her with as she approached her broke it entirely.

Anna's eyes closed instinctively as she felt Elsa lean down to accommodate her height as she met her, arms wrapping easy around her waist as she pulled her close, flush against the entire length of her body—oh, god, the very thought of Elsa's body drove her wild—before kissing her deeply.

Anna whimpered in pleasure, knowing with the loudness of it that Elsa had heard it too, and unconsciously she slid her arms around Elsa's neck, one hand running through Elsa's hair, reveling in the groan it tore from Elsa. With Elsa's lips on hers, she parted them, eager to deepen the kiss, and whimpered again as Elsa pulled away.

Elsa's voice was low and throaty when she broke the kiss, blue eyes half-lidded as a smile played on her lips. Her hands were low on Anna's hips now, pulling her close, and Anna hardly cared that the square was still packed with people, more than a few bemusedly watching their exchange.

"Your place, or mine?"

Heat flared low within her, and Anna did not mind the breathless quality her voice held as she whispered, "Mine's closer."

With Elsa on top of her, Anna was in ecstasy.

The room dark and the only dim light coming from the partially-opened blinds, Anna whimpered openly, not even bothering to lower her voice as Elsa's teeth left their marks on her collarbone now stained with hickeys. Anna's fingers ran through blonde hair in pleasure, holding Elsa close, and she gasped as Elsa bit down on fair skin near the swell of her breast before soothing the sting with a kiss. With Anna's shirt and bra long-since discarded, Elsa's cold fingers cupped at her small breasts with her free hand as she held herself up over Anna, while her thigh rocked rhythmically between Anna's spread ones.

But for all the attention Elsa was lavishing on her, Anna found that the one thing that seemed to drive Elsa wild was simply whispering her name. A pleased smile gracing her lips, Anna cradled Elsa's head against her shoulder as the blonde broke away from her administrations to catch her breath, whispering breathlessly, teasingly, in her ear, "Oh, Elsa."

She would have enjoyed Elsa's company regardless of the intensity of her actions. But whatever it was driving Elsa on so keenly—the relief of the closing of the competition tomorrow or just the physical labor getting her worked up—Anna was grateful for it. And if there was anyone who could hear them from her room, to hell with them.

As Elsa once again began to kiss her neck, slowly nudging Anna's head back, Anna bit her lip at the feel of a cold hand slipping down her side at the same time—ghosting over her ribs, over the almost imperceptible curve of her slim waist, and trailing along her hipbone until coming to a tentative stop at the front of her jeans.

Already thoroughly worked up, the uncertain pause at Elsa's fingers reaching their destination was lost on Anna, and with a free hand, she reached down. Taking Elsa's hand in hers, she smiled into Elsa's shoulder as she guiding Elsa's hand lower. Cold fingers leaving a tantalizing chill along her skin, Anna tilted her hips up in pleasure as their hands entwined slipped under the waistband of her jeans, grazing the lacy edge of her panties, pushing past as Elsa gasped—

"I can't."

Elsa's hand slipped quickly out of hers, and immediately her weight was gone from atop Anna. Taking a moment to realize what had happened and shudder at the lack of warmth, Anna scrambled upright, face flushed.

"What?" she exclaimed, voice high. It was hardly fair—she was so close, and she hadn't even had a chance to disrobe Elsa from any of her clothing.

Nervously worrying her fingers in her lap, Elsa looked away almost guiltily, clearing her throat before unhelpfully explaining, "I… I have something planned."

"For me? I don't mind opening my presents early," Anna said with a laugh, hoping it would come off as witty. But Elsa shook her head, standing up and looking toward the door, obviously no longer in the moment.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry, Anna. I should just leave."

Anna was thoroughly confused at Elsa's complete and sudden turn-around. Had she somehow misunderstood Elsa's request to use her room? Did that mean something more innocuous here? Had Elsa been making out with her… just because she felt she needed to? As Anna watched Elsa make her way over to her door, looking like a deer about to bolt, Anna realized that Elsa's shoulders were tense and her gait was stiff, and all thoughts of what they had previously been doing were guiltily pushed aside as Anna spoke up.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked anxiously, the very thought making her stomach hurt. "Elsa, tell me if I… if I touched you where I shouldn't have, or if I… hurt you."

"No!" Elsa said quickly, her eyes pained as she turned around. Anna awkwardly crossed her arm over her still-bared chest as Elsa paced back over to sit at the edge of her bed, facing her unhappily.

"You've done nothing wrong, please believe me, Anna," Elsa reassured her, resting a hand on Anna's knee. "I just—I let myself get ahead of myself. I'll be ready tomorrow."

Realization dawning on her at Elsa's words, Anna gave Elsa a tiny smile, suddenly understanding. Reaching out, she took Elsa's hand in hers, and raising it to her lips, slowly kissed the fingertips of Elsa's hand chastely, though a flicker of want still appeared to cross Elsa's face.

"I know you have the judging tomorrow," Anna said sympathetically. "And I'm sorry for overwhelming you. I should have realized that."

With a smile, Elsa shook her head, but Anna held up a finger, unwilling to brook an argument. She only got up to tug on her shirt and walk Elsa out the door, opting for a hug rather than a kiss, unwilling to pressure Elsa, before they parted. But she couldn't help speaking her feelings, letting Elsa know that she was ready and wanting. Meeting Elsa's eyes with the seriousness of her words, Anna watched as Elsa blushed before turning and leaving.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

She had thought that Elsa, normally so calm and collected, was not someone who was easily rattled. But it was obvious that though Elsa was a naturally calm individual, she wasn't as collected as she seemed, once you got to know her. It wasn't negative. Anna appreciated that Elsa felt at ease enough with her to be herself. But it made the thought of Elsa spending Christmas alone all the sadder, and especially if she didn't win tomorrow.

And so she would ask her tonight, even if she died from embarrassment. Which Anna was surprised she hadn't already done, having previously almost ruined Elsa's ice sculpture and now apparently having accosted Elsa in her own bedroom. But no biggie. It'd be easy to do. It wasn't like today was the day of the judging, and the day before Christmas Eve. God, why didn't she ever plan anything ahead?

Work seemed to drag on, but thankfully, with the sculpture judging being something that most of the city and tourists would turn out to see, Erique closed Café Brussels early, and Anna very nearly knocked over a table on her rush out.

Knowing that Elsa would be standing beside her work of art, Anna looked around for Elsa's familiar face as she moved through the crowd. The square was crowded, but no matter the amount of people milling around, it was always easy to find Elsa—her height, her hair, and her complexionalways set her apart. It look her a while to spot Elsa mingling with passersbys nonetheless, but when she did she was treated to quite a surprise.

"You dressed up!" Anna crowed with a wide smile, and Elsa blushed. It was a beautiful color combination on her, making Elsa look even more fair—her long-sleeved black shirt was silky and loose, dipping low enough to show off Elsa's collarbones and a large part of her tattoo, and her jeans were a sea-green that complimented the blueness of her eyes. Finished off with neat brown riding boots and a flowing, complicated braid that Anna could only ever dream of emulating, she was the picture of perfection.

With a quick hello kiss to her cheek, Elsa lead Anna over to her sculpture, speaking as they walked. "I thought that if I manage to place at all, it'd be better for people to see me in something a bit more formal. I mean, I'm already the youngest one here by about twenty years. I shouldn't show up in a t-shirt and sneakers."

As they began to slow, and noticing Elsa's sudden unease at the thought of placing, Anna grabbed her hand comfortingly, leading her toward her sculpture first to boost her spirits. "C'mon, gorgeous. Let's look around. But first, show me your masterpiece!"

She took in the sight of Elsa's creation as they neared. The castle was exquisite, and having almost disastrously taken a whack at ice sculpture, Anna began to truly appreciate Elsa's skill. Walking around the castle with Elsa, she reveled in all of the tiny, intricate details. She could see the tiny outlines of bricks in the castle walls, the neat slick tiles of the roofs, the artwork on stained-glassed windows in the spires. And Anna felt an almost tangible wave of relief wash over her as Elsa showed her where she thought she ruined her sculpture. Elsa had been able to work it out, and the gash was totally gone.

"How did you do all this?" Anna asked incredulously. Though she had been there for most of the ice castle's production, the finished product was still very impressive.

"I had fantastic company. Though at times, it was difficult to concentrate," Elsa teased, and Anna tried to keep in her groan of embarrassment.

"It's amazing, Elsa," Anna said truthfully, hoping her simple words got across the amazement she felt.

Seeing that Elsa was still more than a bit nervous, they continued to walk around, studying each newly unveiled sculpture. In Anna's humble opinion, none came even close to Elsa's in intricacy and skill. They could not even break away from the square for a quick dinner with Elsa and even Anna growing too nervous to eat as the night wore on, and they waited, simply talking, until finally the judging began.

The crowd began to back away from the sculptures, leaving room for a small committee of five judges who were bundled up against the cold. All old and looking none-to-pleased to be there, the confidence of all the sculptors was shaken as soon as the judges pulled out pens and began scratching against clipboards as they scrutinized each sculpture. Taking a step back with the crowd, Anna was surprised to feel Anna's cold hand on her shoulder, holding her still.

"Stand with me?" Elsa asked quietly out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes staring ahead in fright, and Anna nodded, grasping her cold hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course."

The judges slowly made their way over to Elsa's sculpture and stood before it. Anna watched with baited breath as they asked Elsa a few quick questions in French before beginning to walk around it. They would stop here and there, studying it from every possible angle before scribbling down notes. It felt like they wrote for an indeterminable amount of time, until finally they thanked Elsa and walked over to the next sculpture. Anna could practically feel the energy radiating off of Elsa—she visibly relaxed, eyes closing briefly as she took a deep breath. What was done was done. They had only to wait until everything was judged to know how Elsa had fared against the other competitors.

The judges made their way through the rest of the sculptures, until finally they were finished. As one old man cleared his throat from a small raised stage, the crowd fell silent. Anna felt Elsa reach for her hand again as they stood back toward her sculpture.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending Brussels's Ice Festival. All of the entries have truly showcased the city's history, as well as presented entertainment for all throughout the month. However, particular creations showed exceptional skill and overwhelming dedication." Clearing his throat imperiously again, the old man continued. "We would like to award third prize to Madame Gabrielle Martin."

The crowd clapped appreciatively as the third-place winner walked forward to shake hands with the old man, waiting alongside him as he spoke up again.

"For second place, Monsieur Emmanuel Laurent."

Anna heard Elsa breathe out heavily next to her as the second-place winner did the same as the previous one, walking up to applause to the old man and shaking his hand as they waited alongside her. It was all or nothing now. There were no more places left—it was first place, or no mention at all.

Standing up on her tiptoes, Anna leaned against Elsa's shoulder, whispering quietly in her ear, "I believe in you!"

There was something about being around Elsa that had Anna saying all the right things. Elsa turned to her, a tentative and thankfully smile on her face. No matter what happened, Anna hoped that Elsa could tell that she was proud of her, and that she wouldn't have to be alone in believing in what she could do, be it in art or in anything else. Staring happily into each other's eyes, the contest momentarily forgotten, they missed the entirety of the old judge's speech as it wound down, the only words registering to both of them as they snapped back to attention being, "And first prize we award to Mademoiselle Elsa Halvorsen!"

Thoroughly understanding what had been said first, with a squeal of happiness Anna bounced up and down excitedly alongside a momentarily-stunned Elsa, who stood silent and shocked until Anna pushed her forward gently toward the stage. "You won, Elsa! Get up there!"

Anna watched from the crowd, clapping along with everyone else as her heart swelled with pride, as Elsa began to ease into the realization that she had won, walking up to the old judge with a beautiful smile on her face before shaking his hand. There was no one who deserved it more!

As the judging wound down and the crowd began to disperse, some leaving and others taking another look at the sculptures, Anna laughed as Elsa stepped down from the stage, looking happily dazed.

"I knew you could do it," Anna said, placing a quick kiss to her cheek as Elsa blushed. Seeing someone approach them out of the corner of her eye, Anna stepped back, watching as two people, one carrying an official-looking camera and the other a microphone, approached Elsa.

As they spoke quickly, Anna strained to hear and understand their conversation. Though she had honed her French quickly working in the café, she still hadn't had a chance to learn more officious wording, and what Elsa and the two people were speaking of flew fairly high over her head.

"They want a picture," Elsa said, leaning down and whispering to Anna as they all began to head back toward her sculpture. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would take this long."

"Take your time!" Anna exclaimed as they neared Elsa's sculpture. The photographer and the person who would be interviewing Elsa were setting up, stepping around her sculpture and trying to find the best angle. In their last few moments alone, Anna nudged Elsa gently with her elbow, whispering, "I'm here for you."

As the interviewers waved Elsa over, ready, Elsa didn't miss a beat as she took Anna's hand. "Take it with me?"

"The whole interview?" Anna squeaked, suddenly less sure of herself than she had been a second ago. It was one thing to speak to a total stranger, but two of them, official reporters, in another language? If she even got a chance to speak, her only hope was to keep her mouth totally shut to keep from embarrassing herself. But unwilling to potentially offend Elsa by turning it down, and brushing aside her nervousness, Anna nodded in acceptance. "Yeah, I got this. I was born for this. Let's do it!"

The interviewers helped them find the perfect place to stand, before beginning to speak with Elsa. Again, it was in rapid French, though as the conversation centered around the sculpture, Anna recognized some of the words she had often heard Elsa use. Anna followed the conversation, realizing that they were asking Elsa how she had created it, what were the trials and efforts she encountered—upon hearing that question, Anna cringed and hoped that her little mishap would never be revealed—and what was her inspiration for her work.

The last question had Elsa pause thoughtfully, and Anna waited with baited breath as Elsa continued in English, her words careful and purposefully chosen as she smiled.

"My inspiration was Anna."

Totally and hopelessly smitten at the words, Anna tried to keep herself from going weak at the knees as the photographer and the interviewer nodded, wrapping up. As they prepared to take the picture, Elsa leaned close to Anna, hooking her arm through Anna's as they both smiled for the camera.

Well, Kristoff would certainly have his picture!

As the two people thanked Elsa again and congratulated her one last time before leaving, Anna let out a breath, still overwhelmed by the night's experience, but with worry now building. She still had to ask Elsa about Christmas. She was torn—with Elsa's confession of inspiration, Anna was spurred on, but at the same time did not want to risk potentially ruining the night and Elsa's win with such a intimate request if it was rebuffed.

As Elsa began to say her goodbyes to those that were still lingering to meet her, Anna worked up her courage, and as soon as they were alone, the square growing empty, Anna blurted out—

"Elsa, wo—" "Will you spend Christmas with me?"

Anna stopped mid-sentence, blinking as Elsa's words, spoken over hers, registered in her mind. "Wait, what?"

Suddenly bashful, Elsa stumbled over her words for the first time since Anna had met her as she shifted her weight nervously from one foot to another. "I know it's really late, I'm sorry. I mean, you don't have to. I just though I'd offer—I mean, not that it's a pity thing. Oh, gosh. I just wanted to make it special since you're here all alone."

"I was going to ask you!" Anna exclaimed, relief washing over her as Elsa stared hopefully at her. "And you just beat me to it."

Blushing, Elsa laughed. "I didn't think you had plans, and… actually, I wanted to save up to take us to Paris. But… it's very expensive. I'll have enough by late next month, if you still want to go?"

"Oh, what a romantic!" Anna teased, a hand held dramatically to her brow. "Look at you, trying to sweep little-old-me off my feet." Dropping the act, Anna continued more seriously, taking Elsa's hand in understanding. "Of course I'd love to go with you, someday. But like I said, I'm fine here just watching you work."

And then, Anna winked before asking, "So. Your place, or mine?"

Anna tugged Elsa's blanket tighter around herself. Elsa's bed was much nicer than Kristoff's or even her own, smelling of just-washed soap and unbelievably warm. But that could also have been Elsa curled up next to her, leaning against her and with her head resting comfortable on her shoulder, the both of them sharing a heavy blanket Elsa had mentioned was one of the few treasured things she had brought from home. Sitting with their backs to the wall, they finished up the remained of the fondue they had spent the last hour messily creating.

Fondue had broken the nervousness of suddenly being so alone in Elsa's apartment, with nothing else to do, no class or work the next day to think of. But of course, one of the first things Anna had done as she tried to keep her chocolate-covered strawberry on the fork was to accidentally drop it, and chocolate, down the front of shirt. She had been absolutely mortified, but thankfully she and Elsa weren't far off in size despite Elsa's fuller build. Wearing a warm knitted sweater with a very Norwegian pattern to it that Elsa had leant her, they had continue their night, talking and laughing.

It was nice having someone else want her back just as much, even chocolate-stained and over-eager.

"Sorry about yesterday, by the way," Elsa spoke up quietly. Anna thought back to the night before, and felt her cheeks flush horribly at the thought. "I was planning to make it more romantic, and, uh, presumed you'd want to as well."

"Please, don't apologize," Anna interrupted. Popping her last chocolate-dipped strawberry in her mouth, she chewed and placed her plate carefully on the floor, out of the way of possibly stepping on it, before admitting with a laugh, "I'm the one who got carried away and took my shirt off! I mean, on second thought, I thought maybe I had made you do something you didn't want to. So whenever you're ready, I'm ready, and not a moment sooner," Anna finished in all seriousness.

There was a pause before Elsa sat up a bit, raising off of Anna's shoulder, and smiled as she met Anna's eyes. "You really are an inspiration, Anna."

"Who, me?" Anna laughed the compliment off. The very idea of her—Anna!—an inspiration was too much. Did Elsa not realize how ludicrous but extremely sweet she sounded? But Anna was broken from her self-deprecating jokes as she saw Elsa turn to sit cross-legged in front of her. Suddenly realizing the change of mood, Anna swallowed nervously as she faced Elsa. Ever the lady, the Elsa sat waiting, and Anna felt her heart begin to beat faster in her chest as she nodded and as Elsa leaned closer with her permission

-the rest of the story is at AO3-


End file.
